Choosing Sides
by winged516
Summary: Claire doesn't know what to think about the vampire who saved her. But some dramatic events are sure to change that.
1. Five years later

I do not own Twilight.

I must warn you because this has very little to do with Twilight. I'm just writing this because I don't know where else to put this story where people will actually read it. So if you're looking for vampire romance and drama, I have it here. The romance is not overpowering so it might not be what you're looking for.

Now that we have that out of the way,

Summary: Claire has lived a normal life until one moment that changed everything. She saw a vampire and didn't tell anyone. That vampire saves her when the species finally strikes and takes over the human race. What is she supposed to do now?

* * *

I did not wish to be in this place. I do not think there are people hateful enough to wish it for me. But the truth is I was, and that meant my worst fears had come true. I was with _him_. In the corner of the basement where I was still crumpled in a heap on the floor, I felt the ceiling shake. The earth disturbed as dust floated down toward the floor. I stood, still in the clothes I was wearing before. The earth shook again.

My hand held the wall for support.

"Hello?" I said stretching out my voice hoping it would carry over the commotion outside.

"Hello," responded the voice that was all too close. My head whipped around. He was laying on the cot flat on his back with a welcoming smile contrary to his character. He laughed and looked back up. "Forgive the intrusion. I decided to save you without asking permission."

"Save?" I echoed.

"Save," he clarified never tearing his eyes from the ceiling. I was unable to think of a response. Last I'd spoken to Jacob was in junior high. He was a flawlessly handsome high school student at the time. He had girls all over him all the time. My closest friends and I had the hugest crush on him like every other heterosexual female in our age group, and some not. I, admittedly, had been the most obsessed. I followed him one day and witnessed something I'd never should had witnessed. I knew his secret.

"I want to leave," I said firmly. Jacob sighed, as beautiful and the same as the moment I'd first seen him. Dark brown hair and almost illuminating green eyes. His skin pale enough to camoflage in snow.

"Do you hear that?" Jacob said pointing to the sky neither of us could see. The ground shook again with another explosion. In the dark I nodded, feeling foolish because nothing could see me in the shadows. I started to respond verbally when Jacob began to speak again. "That, is the war being won." I blinked in confusion. I paused to think for a moment.

"War? We're in the middle of Montana," I scoffed. Jacob smiled wide, ivory teeth glistening in the dark like his eyes.

"You are not at war with another country. Not in the slightest," he said, his voice a perfect purr in his throat. "You're at war with another species. You have been for four years." I blinked again.

"Four years," I said under my breath. "That's impossible."

"Perhaps long ago any logical person would agree with you. But these days are different. Nothing is impossible," Jacob said sounding smug. He turned to face me. His look alone made me take a step backwards right into a wall. There was no room for me to cower further.

In junior high, when I had first learned about Jacob O'Connel, Jacob was perfect. The perfect gentleman, the perfect athlete, the perfect man. And so I followed him into the darkness out the forest in the outskirts of the city. I was let down at first to see him meet with Zac Attack, the drug dealer at school who dealt anything any junkie in the city needed. At first I was disappointed. Of course this was what was wrong with him. He was a drug addict. Jacob couldn't be perfect.

They talked while I was perfectly quiet waiting and listening to the soft civil. Then I remember the conversation growing more and more heated. In a flash Jacob reached for Zac's vein ridden throat. He'd jumped on him, toppling the addict over in one bound and bit a chunk out of his neck. There was blood everywhere. Jacob latched onto the gaping wound sucking all the blood that squirting in large, but dimishing pulses. And I had witnessed it all from afar, my heart frozen in midair from its bounding leap. He realized I was there turning his face that was smeared with blood the same way my face was smeared with barbeque sauce after a meal of ribs.

When I ran I was certain Jacob was following me. Silently screaming in my mind unable to find a voice in my throat in the dark night. That was long ago. I was older now. Sixteen. I'd never told anyone about the incident. I'd never told anyone what Jacob was, mostly for fear of my own safety.

"Claire?" I shook my head bringing myself back to reality.

"Don't say my name. I want to get out of here," I demanded with harshness in my tone and stomped my foot for effect. Jacob raised a dark eyebrow.

"You don't seem the least bit concerned about the fact I've put you in suspended animation for the last four years or the fact that your entire race is being enslaved for harvesting up above," Jacob mentioned casually. I blinked. In a moment I screamed loud and headed for the stairs toward the door.

"_Let me out!_" I cried slamming my fists at the door. Stupid, I realized that I should probably try the doorknob first. Suddenly my wrist cracked. I yelped in pain and Jacob covered my mouth with his free hand. A muffled moan escaped as the pain spread in my hand. All the while the vampire stared at me with intense eyes.

"I saved your life from those people on the surface, now don't go blowing it by alerting them that you're here," he scolded. He let go of my wrist. It instantaneously felt fine as soon as he let go. Surprise made me quiet. I looked at Jacob, the handsome natural killer standing only inches from me. Holding me captive. My heart fluttered wildly with panic. My thoughts were blank like an animal's. My actions were driven by instinct alone.

"Don't scream again," he warned.

I did.

Jacob opened his mouth and clasped on my neck. Four teeth punctured smoothly into my skin like an experienced doctor with a syringe. The shock made me quiet. It was a strange feeling having someone make a wound and clasp their mouth around it. I felt the fluid motion of blood leaving me with each suck. This went on for a moment and then the excitement wore away. There was a strange calm, my body went limp with ease.

Before my legs buckled, Jacob led me down into a sitting position on the steps. Then he let go as quickly as he'd jumped me. I didn't turn my head to stare, feeling too numb and drugged to do something like that. I thought maybe I'd died. My body and mind were at ease, ready to travel to the next life. Then I heard him speak which shot that theory down.

"I saved you. Going up there would be devastating for you. They would take you to farms like cows and take your blood systematically. You'll be kept under constant sedation like you are right now," Jacob said. This registered into my brain slowly as I gathered the strength to blink without passing out. Jacob held me steady as I started to wobble. "I wouldn't do that to my number one fan."

I remember a time I would not have mind Jacob picking me up and carrying over to that cot in the corner. I fell on the mattress and bounced slightly. Jacob laid down beside me and covered me with a blanket. My eyes closed and my thoughts drifted. Was he going to kill me?

* * *

To be continued. I don't know how well this is going to go over for Twilight fans, but its the only place I know where vampire fans might read this. Read and review and I promise there will be more to come.


	2. Changes

I do not own Twilight. Not like this story has anything to do with Twilight anyway. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE the book. And New Moon? Genius! So no disrespect to Stephanie Meyers whatsoever.

Alright! Here we go!

Oh! And props to my readers who went ahead and read my story anyway. I know how disappointing it must have been finding out it had nothing to do with the book. If you're reading the second chapter then...

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

I awoke feeling the shallow breath Jacob behind me. I was still felt weak. The commotion above ground had come to an immediate halt. I knew that meant that if Jacob were telling the truth, the war was over. We had probably lost. Against my back was Jacob's chest. Suddenly I realized that Jacob's deep breaths meant something. He was asleep.

He was asleep? Can vampires sleep? He may be faking it. I slowly shifted my weight toward the edge of the cot we were sleeping on. Jacob sucked in his breath through his nose and turned away with his back to me. In doing this he withdrew his arm that had been draped possessively over me. I made myself perfectly silent breathing quietly and suppressing the urge to cough, as was common when I was anywhere dusty. I rolled over, putting my foot on the floor slowly.

I waited for Jacob to wake up. To laugh villainously at my attempts of escaping a vampire. He did neither.

I could have sworn the soft thud would have awaken the sleeping beast. If it had he did not change his breathing pattern. Then in one half second, I blew it.

"Achoo!" I sneezed jerking violently and covering my mouth. I froze. Jacob's breathing came to a halt. He was awake. I did the only thing I could think to do. I stood up and away from the cot. Jacob turned over revealing his green eyes that searched around the room as he yawned.

"Good morning," he said exhaling. I gave him a look and backed away. Jacob stood up. His clothes different than last night. The room smelled staler too. I looked down at myself, still in the same clothes. "Yes, I put you to sleep again. No, you're not aging while I put you to sleep. You're still sixteen."

"How long?" I asked.

"A month," he responded.Finally I was so upset I couldn't be afraid of him.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked. Jacob stretched, his limbs cracking sharply.

"I'm helping both of us," Jacob said.

"Stop talking like that," I commanded. He scoffed amused like I was a little kid throwing an adorable tantrum.

"Like what?"

"All cryptic and stuff," I said unable to think of another way to describe the way he spoke to me.

"If you'd like me to explain all you have to do is ask me," Jacob said innocently.

"Explain," I said as my bravery was starting to wear off again. He stood and started up the stairs.

"Humans are no longer the dominant species," he said. He reached into his pocket and unlocked the door. The door opened and my house was covered in a thick layer of dust. The sun was going down just barely over the mountains. The sky was pink and orange. The trees were just black silhouettes like a painting. "Humans are now at blood farms. Except for a select few. Some rich vampires could afford their own."

"How many people have died?" The question had flown out of my mouth before I could realize I didn't want to know the answer. Jacob shrugged as he grabbed his coat. He put one arm in one sleeve.

"Aside from the war? Not many." Then the other. "We don't kill humans with our bite. At least we don't try to. Otherwise, you'd be long dead by now." This made me freeze in my tracks. Jacob seemed to suddenly realize what he'd said.

"Oh...Sorry," he said. Then he shrugged again.

"So you saved me so you could feed off of me?" I said astonished.

"Yup," Jacob said nonchalantly. While I stood there with my mouth open he walked toward the door. The pink light poured in from outside. He held the door open. "The night is young. You coming or what?" I would have been stubborn. I would have put up a fight. But I wanted to see the world for what it was now. How many vampires there were? What I had missed?

I followed the vampire out the door.

* * *

Once again, thank you so much for giving this story a chance! 


	3. Life at Night

I do not own Twilight. And to be quite honest, I've never claimed to in any of this. But oh well... I still don't own the book. But wasn't it great! Ah, I love it. Anyways. I'll get on with the current story.

Enjoy!

* * *

My house was in shambles. My room, my parent's room was blown to pieces. I took a deep breath refusing to cry, but that was only because Jacob stopped and put his hands in his pockets watching me and giving me a moment.

"Your family wasn't in here when they attacked. There were a few resistance fighters hiding in your house," he said. I was so relieved to hear this that my knees almost buckled. Staggering a little, I regained my stance and forced a deep breath. Tears were welling up against my will. I cleared my throat. "This is the only place they haven't fixed up from the war. No one knows I live here."

"Okay," I said.

"Would you like to see a happier place?" he asked. I nodded dumbly. In fact I was craving happy. Jacob walked the down the road. I trailed behind him as we walked down the once familar dirt road. The one I'd ridden my bike down, the one that ran by the tree where Chris Gabe gave me my first kiss. The road was slightly different though I couldn't really put my finger on what was wrong. It seemed like every grain of dirt was in the wrong place.

Maybe it was just more worn than I remembered it.

"Come walk next to me," Jacob said shattering the silence.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Jacob said. "There's nothing but vampires in this town. If they can't tell you're with me..." He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as I had jogged up beside him as he said this. He turned his head away as if I wouldn't see his amused smile. I hated that smile. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jacket. Jacob and I walked in silence until we reached my home town, Fillon.

The place seemed to be as alive as it always was. Cars drove by. The lights were on. People walked up and down the streets. There was only one difference from how I remembered it. I had no idea who all of these people were. They were pale like Jacob with fascinating different colored eyes. Some of them looked at me, but immediately looked away. I stood closer to Jacob as we started walking.

"So..." I started slowly as we entered the town.

"They're all vampires. At least almost all of them are. There might be a few humans accompanying them like you," Jacob said. I quickened my pace to keep up with him. Slowly stars were appearing in the ever darkening sky.

"What is the deal with vampires? What are you?" I started the questioning as I was slowly beginning to feel more at ease with Jacob. At least I felt more at ease as he was the only thing between me and someone else's bite.

"We don't know. We just exist," Jacob said. "Our only method of reproduction being transformation. Our fangs have two different toxins. One is for transformation. It's only in our fangs for one day a month though. The other poison is what I bit you with for suspended animation. It's controllable though. Most of the time we just bite for blood."

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Forty," he said. My eyebrows raised. He looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I just expected you to say like a couple hundred or something," I said. Again he had that amused look on his face. I could almost see his thoughts through his eyes. _Silly human,_ he was probably saying to himself. We walked in semisilence as people walked by talking to one another. Casual conversations about blood rations and humans, followed by stares at me. I must have stuck out like a sore thumb.

All the vampires were white with florescent colored eyes as where I had dark almost black eyes and even blacker hair. I was native american by blood, but adopted by my parents when I was born. I was somewhat thin, I used to be on the soccer team so I had some definition as well. I was glad to see it hadn't gone away as I caught my reflection. And was a little surprised to see Jacob's reflection as well.

I didn't say anything lest I make more of an idiot out of myself.

"Jake!" someone shouted. Jacob turned. I stopped walking and stood beside him. A man jogged up through the crowd trench coat slapping the back of his legs. I looked to Jacob for any clues of how to react. He seemed calm so I tried to stay calm too. The man stopped just short of us. His eyes widened when he saw me. He staggered backward just slightly.

"Whoa," he said. I gave a weak smile. He didn't acknowledge me directly. Instead he looked at Jacob and pointed a finger at me, "What's this?"

"This is a very rare, one of a kind, human being," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"For sale?"

"No. She's mine," Jacob said. The exchange made my eyebrows go up.

"Uh, hello?" I said. They both looked at me.

"Claire, this is Max," Jacob said. He leaned in and added, "Don't mind him." I was going to ask what he meant when Max took my hand and looked at me with his great blue eyes. He raised it gently and kissed my knuckles.

"Ah, good evening maddam," he said. Then he opened his mouth with his teeth ready to bite down. I screamed and pulled away holding my hand to my chest protectively. Max doubled over laughing hysterically. Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed. I hate being laughed at. I frowned at him unable to resist a comment even with all my fear.

"Not funny, jackass," I snapped.

"Whoa," Max said holding up his hands defensively. "Relax. I wouldn't take a bite unless...Jacob?"

"No, you cannot," Jacob said firmly. Max's face fell.

"Oh come on! I'll even help pay your payment if you give me a little," Max whined once again taking the liberty to talk as if I wasn't there. Jacob made his face stern.

"No," Jacob and I said together. Max pouted. Jacob and I started to go on back down the street when Max jogged up to catch up with us.

"Fine," said the older vampire. At least he looked older.

"Payment?" I asked. Jacob shot me a look that instantly struck me with fear.

"Yeah. Personal humans are expensive," Max said. He stopped for a moment. "Hey, wait a minute. You can't afford a human." Jacob stopped and looked into the nearest window as if he were interested in the old TV repair shop. Max stood on his other side while I watched the conversation unfold.

"Jake, where did you get her?" Max said quietly. Jacob looked over at the slightly taller man.

"I got a good deal," Jacob said.

"You stole her!" Max laughed. He looked at me and laughed a little bit harder. "Man, you got some balls taking a stolen human for a walk in the middle of the night. If the council police figures this out..."

"They won't," Jacob assured. Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Not if I can have a bite," he said. Jacob glared.

"Leave her alone. She's been asleep almost half a decade," Jacob said protectively. "Even I haven't bit her yet since she woke up."

"You did once," I pointed out. Jacob turned to look at me.

"That was just to shut you up and you are not helping right now," he said. I shut up self consciously I rubbed my neck. I couldn't find any scabs or new wounds. Luckily the two vampires were too busy arguing to see this. No doubt they would give me that look that laughed at my naivity. I watched the streets of Fillon. The different vampires that were beautiful, haunting, and terrifying all at once. Almost five years, I realized. Where were the people I knew that these people had replaced? Where were these blood farms?

Where were my parents and my older brother?

"I think its time we go," Jacob's voice said making my thoughts come to an abrupt stop. He started back the way we came. I followed him unsure of what else to do.

"I'm kind of hungry," I said.

"See? She's kind of hungry. Do you even have enough money to buy real food?" Max said. "No, because you don't even have a job."

"There's a reason for that."

"Geez, Jake. When are you going to get off your anarchist trip and join the rest of us? You can't live like this forever," Max scolded. I realized this conversation was important. I listened carefully from behind. The best place seemed to be when I was hardly following in their trails. "Why her? Half a decade. That's before the war. You must have specifically chosen her."

"I don't need your interegation, Max," Jacob growled.

I knew I did.

"What if she-" Jacob turned abruptly and poked Max in the chest.

"I said I don't need your interegation. If you're going to keep this up then you can just leave," Jacob said loudly. Max stopped. He sighed and glared at the staring eyes of the passerbyers. I watched as, just like humans, they walked around the commotion pretending that no one was making a scene.

"Alright, man. I'm sorry," Max said. Jacob turned to me.

"We'll pick up some food on the way home. There should be some human food still in the markets." The markets were still open. People shopped alone or in pairs. It was quiet. The music was going and people just pushed their carts. Occasionally people who ran into other people would stop to chat and laugh together. It was interesting that they had different aisles for different types of bloods from blood type to vegetarian to race to cholesterol.

I had never had a problem with blood. But as we walked through the aisles I couldn't help but get chills seeing bags of human blood all the way down each aisle. The only aisles were there was no blood were the pet aisle, hygenic aisles, and finally, the human aisles. There were only five aisles for food. One for every food group.

The two vampires looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Pick out the food that you want," Jacob said the lack of patience was evident in his voice. I walked ahead of them both getting the necessities. Jacob held out his hand. I gave them to him. He hid them in the inside of his coat. Max sighed.

"Don't do that. I'll pay for it," Max said. Jacob shook his head. "No. I'm not going to bite her in exchange or anything. Just let me pay for it this time."

"Don't worry. I got it," Jacob said. Max rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How old are you, Max?" I asked. Max seemed surprised that I spoke up.

"I'm thirty," he said. It was funny because he looked like he was in his midtwenties. Maybe even a tad older.

"He's fairly new," Jacob explained. I nodded in understanding.

"And yet I still understand more than Jakie here," Max said nodding to his friend. "Unfortunately, he'll never outgrow of his teenage rebellion." I tossed Jacob a loaf of bread. Max snatched it out of the air before Jacob could reach it. Jacob looked slightly annoyed.

"So you guys are only awake at night?" I pressed further.

"Yup," Max answered as I tossed him some more food while Jacob wasn't looking.

"Can you read minds?"

"No."

"Do religious relics make you cringe?" I asked.

"Nope. I've been a member of the church all my life including the last year," Max answered. I smiled at this.

"Are you super fast? Do you have super strength?" I asked.

"Slightly. Our nutrition is better for our bodies. But there are professional track runners faster than me," Max said as I tossed him a soda. He tossed it back to me. "Don't push it, human. Water's fine." Finally some fruit.

"Can you get hurt? Do you only die by being staked?" I asked. Max started to answer when Jacob gave a look of warning.

"Enough questions," he said.

"Where do you work, Max?" I said ignoring Jacob.

"I'm a dentist," he answered. "Vampire teeth are facinating." He went on about teeth all the way up to the cash register. When we got there there was a vampire woman ringing us up. Jacob had finally made Max shut up when we got there. She was the only person working tossing our items over the scanner that beeped with every product.

"Do you still have the Union?" I asked her. The woman who looked about twenty looked at me unamused. She then looked to Max. "Fifty-two, seventy."

He shook his head.

"Human food is expensive," he complained.

"I told you not to worry about it," Jacob said. Max held up his debit card.

"Credit," he said. The woman pressed a button and Max swiped the card. The whole thing was so normal it was scary. The vampire cashier smiled fakely handing over our plastic bag with my food in it.

"Have a nice night," the woman said.

"Thanks. You too," he said. And just like that we were on our way out the door. I couldn't believe it. I was confused and still pretty pissed off. We were pretty far into the night as we headed home. Again I just followed behind them both walking down the road. I wondered about my future. What was going to happen to me? Were they just going to feed off me and watch me get old?

"Hey! Catch up, Claire!" Jacob shouted. I looked down the dirt road that led back to my destroyed home. I looked up. They were yards ahead of me. The moon was full and the path was illuminated. Max and Jacob turned around. I stopped dead in my tracks. They couldn't run so fast, at least not like they did in the movies. I was on the soccer team so I wasn't so slow myself. In my hesitation I saw Jacob turn completely.

To run or not to run.

* * *

Yay anybody reading this!


	4. Melt Down

I don't own Twilight. But if I did I would use it in my own diabolical way to rule the world. Why? Because I just want to. Good book! Awesome times! I apologize, I have very random disclaimers.

* * *

"Hey! Catch up, Claire!" Jacob shouted. I looked down the dirt road that led back to my destroyed home. I looked up. They were yards ahead of me. The moon was full and the path was illuminated. Max and Jacob turned around. I stopped dead in my tracks. They couldn't run so fast, at least not like they did in the movies. I was on the soccer team so I wasn't so slow myself. In my hesitation I saw Jacob turn completely.

To run or not to run.

"Claire!" Jacob said sounding more like a parent than a friend or the protector he was being before.

Live with a monster? Let him feed on me? Have him protect me from bigger monsters?

"I'm coming," I said. I had to grimace at my cowardice as I obediently trudged forward. I caught up with the two vampires. Both of them walked on either side of me and continued to talk. My future was so uncertain that not even I knew what to do with it.

* * *

Max laughed when he saw my house...well, I guess it was our house now. Our roof was collapsed in most rooms. We had no electricity and in the night we only had the moon to rely on for lighting. I sat at the bar of the kitchen while the vampires continued to talk to one another. I listened carefully. Jacob stretched his wonderful body and leaned against the counter. Max held himself against the same counter.

"So what are you going to do?" Max asked. Jacob looked annoyed again. It was obvious that he had no idea and he didn't like it. More importantly, he didn't like that Max and I knew it too.

"Listen, things are under control," Jacob said. Max looked at him with his brow furrowed.

"You're just asking for the council to drop down on you," he said.

"I know."

"Then why her? You're not exactly above stealing. You could get blood without a permanent stash," Max said.

"She..." Jacob started. He stopped abruptly. His dazzling green eyes met mine. I blinked and looked away as if there was something more interesting to look at on the opposite side of the room.

"What? Are you fuck buddies?"

"No," Jacob and I chorused. Max gave me a glance.

"No offense. You're cool and all, but you don't have a lot to offer. You're more trouble than you're worth," he said.

"I didn't exactly ask for this," I said as venomously as I could manage.

"She knew what I was long before the war," Jacob finally said. My thoughts immediately returned to that night. The night I had stalked Jacob and found his dirty, bloody secret. Again in my mind I saw that picture of Jacob with blood all over his mouth. "When she was a kid..."

"You got caught feeding?"

"I wasn't feeding. I was killing. This guy had killed so many kids just by selling them drugs, he deserved it," he said. "Claire saw the whole thing. She could have had the police and hunters all over me, but she kept her mouth shut. Saving her from a life of sedation, drooling in a pen with a dozen other humans was the least I could do." That was it. That was what sent me over the edge.

I stormed out of the kitchen into the only sort of bedroom that was still in tact. The basement. Tears that had been long held back escaped. Sobs made my throat swell so much I couldn't make a noise. I jogged down the stairs and paced angrily. My fists clenched so hard that I didn't care that my own fingernails were digging into my skin. I grabbed a lamp that my parents had told me they'd had in their apartment when they first got engaged and threw it against the wall.

It shattered. Then I had a better idea. I went to the storage bin where my mom had her collection of snowglobes. I took about ten minitures with me and went back upstairs. I felt my insides fluttering. _Yes, yes. Do something!_

I opened the door where Max and Jacob were still whispering to each other.

"I am not food!" I shouted. Jacob's eyes widened. The Las Vegas Ceasar's Palace hurtled through the air. He moved out of the way just in time.

"Holy-!" he started to curse. Max dove behind the couch. I didn't care.

"Screw you!" I shouted again throwing more. Jacob dodged out of the way again.

"Claire, knock it off!" Jacob demanded.

"Bite me!" I cursed. I know, I know. Bad choice of words. Jacob flew at me to tackle me just as I raised the next snowglobe to throw. We collided. He on my neck, the snowglobe at his skull. We fell backward. Jacob's teeth grazed my neck cutting it open. However the blow I gave him had a disgusting audible crack. The commotion ended suddenly. I couldn't move with Jacob's dead weight on top of me.

"Jake!" Max shouted emerging from his hiding place behind my couch. Max stood over me. Afraid I was going to be bitten again, I closed my eyes. Max dragged Jacob off of me. "Dammit. Jake! Buddy, get up!" It was that moment I knew vampires could die. I could tell from the worry in Max's voice. My heart beat frantically as I wondered if Max would try to avenge his friend. Would he kill me?

"Nuh," Jacob said, or at least it was something similar.

"Jake! The bitch clobbered you. Are you alright?" Max said. I listened silently.

"Did I deserve it?" he groaned.

"I think she just had a melt down," Max said. "She's nuts." I probably was, I mused to myself.

"No. Just upset. It's about time I got a reaction out of her," Jacob said. "Ow, my head." I opened my eyes. Jacob was standing up with shards of glass and glitter stuck to him. He rubbed his head. Max looked down at me. Jacob followed his gaze. I half expected them to leap down at me and slaughter me. Or at the very least to bite me and put me back to sleep in that strange coma where I was frozen in time.

Jacob didn't do either. He knelt down and offered me his hand to help me up. Afraid it was a trap I didn't take it.

"Do you feel better?" Jacob said tiredly.

"Yes," I said honestly. I felt a lot better. Not great, but better than before. Jacob nodded.

"Good." Max cocked an eyebrow at me obviously unsure what to make of me. I stared back at him bravely. I slowly picked myself up. Max looked to Jacob and grinned.

"Well, I will say one thing. You have a way of making things interesting. Mind if I hang out with you guys tomorrow?" Max asked. Jacob shrugged.

"Sure. Whatever," he said. It seemed wordless and understanded that he was leaving. That's when I saw the time. It was almost four in the morning.

"Later man. Good luck," Max said. He gave a slight insincere wave to me and walked out the door. Jacob and I looked at our mess. Well, it really was my mess. I was the one going berserk and throwing snowglobes around. There was an awkward stillness in the air. Me and the vampire who'd I once witnessed as a murderer were alone in the world. Jacob sighed loudly.

His stomach grumbled loudly. That's when I realized there was something he wanted to ask. I pretended not to hear it.

I knew in an instant what it was and the answer was no.

"I'm going to get something to eat," I said as Jacob seemed to be getting the courage to ask. He shut his mouth and gave a nod.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," he said. I went to the kitchen and realized we had nothing that could be refridgerated. So I just grabbed a slice of bread, twisted the opening closed. When I turned around Jacob stood behind me. I gasped a little bit out of surprise, instantly regretting it. "We should go into the basement soon."

"Why?"

"The sun will be coming up," he said nodding at the window toward the sky.

"Well, why can't just you go to the basement?" I asked nervously. Jacob sighed.

"Look, no offense...but..." he said slowly.

"I'm not going to run away," I said. I gestured to our surroundings. "Where am I going to go? I'm already home."

"Come on, Claire," Jacob said. He stepped out of the way and motioned for me to lead the way. He looked at me annoyed when I didn't budge. "Either I drag you there or you come along willingly." I glared at him. But I didn't want to sleep for another month. Defeatedly, I did as I was told. He followed me and shut the door behind us, locking it behind us.

The day was uneventful. Jacob slept on the other side of the room curled up in a blanket that used to be my older brother Micheal's. I gratefully took the cot. Jacob fell asleep easily. I on the other hand stared at the ceiling still too afraid to cry. So I stared until I slept. I woke with a start at a noise that came from the other side of the room. Jacob's stomach was growling again.

* * *

Mmm...Anybody else hungry? More to come!


	5. Gray Areas

Jacob woke up suddenly to find that I had long since been awake. He didn't seem to know it though. He reached into his pocket for the key and unlocked the basement door. He left the door open behind him.

"Hey!" Max was already waiting for us.

"Don't you have a job?" Jacob responded coolly to Max who had already been waiting for us.

"And miss this show? No thanks. I'll take the day off," he laughed. I got up realizing I couldn't stay hidden forever. Besides I had to go to the bathroom. I made my appearance and greeted Max with a wave.

"Hey human," he greeted with a nod.

"Hi vampire," I said turning around and heading toward the bathroom. The boys continued to talk. Of course while I was in there I was listening.

"Max? Do you have any blood?" Jacob said in a hushed voice.

"Not as much as you," Max retorted.

"She won't let me feed off of her."

"Have you asked?"

"No," Jacob admitted.

"Then how do you know?" Max pointed out. I thought about it as I sat on the toilet doing my thing. Jacob knew I wouldn't let him because he's not an idiot. Of course I won't willingly let him suck my blood! He's attacked me twice, I've witnessed him killing a man! Somehow I didn't want to volunteer myself to him. He said that he had captured me for food at first, but he'd also said that he felt he owed it to me to save me from a life as a permenant vegetable.

I finished, washed my hands, and left the bathroom. Max was lounging lazily on the couch with his hands behind his head. Jacob sat in my mom's rocker. He sighed and looked distant. I did what I had always done and sat on the floor next to the coffee table. I was hungry, but food wasn't the subject I wanted to bring up. I sighed to fill the silence.

The vampire's looked at one another.

"Who, uh...turned you two?" I said slowly. "You know, like, created you?" He pointed lazily at him. Max pointed lazily at Jacob. Jacob averted my gaze and looked out the window.

"Why?" I asked Jacob.

"It was an accident," Jacob said defensively.

"Sometimes its hard to control the urge to bite when you have reproduction venom in your fangs," Max said in his doctor voice. He smiled. "It's fascinating really. When the venom fills the fangs the enzymes start to influence hormones. Not necessarily the urge for sex, but the urge to breed..." I couldn't let Max go on about teeth again.

I cut him off in midsentance. "What about you? Who made you?" I said to Jacob. He looked in my direction. His dazzling green eyes gave me the familiar urge to look away. I stared at the legs of the coffee table while still continuing my questioning. "Who made you?" I said trying to sound confident while looking at the floor.

"It doesn't matter," Jacob said irritably.

"Yeah. Hey, human, can Jake have a bite?" Max said unceremoniously. I cringed at the suddenness of the question. Even Jacob seemed to stiffen. But he didn't snap at him. He seemed curious for an answer too. I decided to turn the question around.

"Could you be any more blunt?" I asked Max. He smiled at me with laughing blue eyes.

"Dancing around the subject is a waste of time. Plus I left my sock puppets at home," Max said nonchalantly. It was quiet. They were waiting for an answer. My mind went frantic with stalling tactics. I thought wildly.

"Hey! They didn't get rid of that water park in the war did they? My family used to go there all the time," I said.

"Hey! Maybe after Jacob gets something to eat, we can all go!" Max said with mock enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes and sighed again. That was the last and most pathetic of my stalling tactics. I looked at my converses as I wiggled my feet. Would it really be so bad? How often would Jacob really need to feed? Would it hurt a lot? Was I overreacting?

"I don't know..." I finally said aware of the complete uncertainty in my tone. I felt my face flush red under their gazes. I looked from one to the other as they were disturbingly quiet. "Maybe?"

"There. Was that so hard?" Max asked. At first I thought he was talking to me. But he was looking in Jacob's direction. He shook his head.

"You're a dumbass," he muttered. Max just laughed. Jacob shook his head. He got up from the rocker.

"I'm going to go into town. You want to come along?" Jacob said.

"Sure," I said. He smiled down at me.

"Well, of course you're coming along. I'm not leaving you here by yourself," he said.

"I guess. It's not like you have cable. And even if you did it wouldn't even matter because they took Buffy reruns off the air. I don't care if Buffy encourages prejudice and lies about vampires. Sarah Michelle Gellar is hot," Max said standing up. I stood up too. Jacob led the way out the door.

"You know. There must be something to be said psychologically that you're attracted to her. Maybe something self loathing about the fact that you're a vampire who likes a vampire slayer," I said walking out the door. Max shut the door behind us.

"Or maybe I have a thing for blondes," Max said. I shrugged as we headed down the dirt road into town. Jacob walked ahead of us the whole way. He was quiet and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. His walk was quick and hard to keep up. Max seemed to have trouble too. After a while we'd both given up and I looked to Max from protection from the vampire population while we walked around town.

It was weird that everything was accepted so matter of factly in my head. Yes, the world was taken over by vampires. Yes, all the humans were no more than cattle. Yes, I would never see my family again. A lump suddenly formed in my throat. Well...Maybe not everything. But I wasn't angry anymore. It wasn't Jacob's fault. It wasn't even Max's. Maybe it was just evolution taking its next leap. There was a new top of the food chain.

All that being said, I will admit it. I was worried about Jacob.

"Will he be okay?" I asked Max. Max nodded as Jacob made his way into the store. We didn't follow, knowing what he was going to do. Instead we waited outside leaning on the wall.

"There's just something you gotta know about Jake," Max went on. "He's an absolute control freak. He also happens to be a born leader. He told me once that he wanted to go to military college and be a great general. Before he was changed. He would have been a great general too. But he doesn't know what to do with you. I think he's just frustrated. He doesn't really have a battle plan and that bothers him."

"Oh," I said unsure of what else to say. I looked down at the concrete.

"Look, Jacob risked a lot to save you. He can get in big trouble. And if he gets in trouble, you're both in trouble," Max said. He didn't have to say it. He thought I owed it to him to offer him my blood. Maybe I did. It's hard to tell with all the grey areas.

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying this. If not, oh well. I'm going to keep updating anyways because I need someplace to put this story.

Tah tah!


	6. New Humans and Vampires

I do not own Twilight.

But I should mention that I own all these characters because I kept forgetting to and I'm too lazy to go back and edit the other chapters.

For those of you waiting for the romance... Just keep reading. It'll get there

* * *

Jacob came out of the grocery store. He continued down the street with us as he opened the blood pouch he had stolen. I sighed. The night went on. We stopped and sat at a table outside of an old shut down cafe. Max and Jacob continued to converse since Jacob seemed to be in a better mood after he fed. I stayed out of it deciding to leave my curiosity and questions to myself.

I looked over to my left at the sidewalk and saw something I hadn't counted on seeing. There in the alleyway was a young man with his head down. He looked like he was trying hard to be secretive. Like a predator lurking in the shadows. Like I would expect to see a vampire in the time of humans. He lifted his head ever so slightly. That's when I saw his face for the first time.

He was a dark skinned man with brown eyes. In other words, he couldn't have been a vampire. I'd seen black vampires. Their skin still got pale though it had a slight gray tint. Their eyes were brilliant colored like every other vampire. It was almost impossible to tell that they were African American.

But like me, he stood out with his regular brown colored eyes and tanned skin.

He stood there at a distance meeting my gaze. Locking our stares together.

"Human?"

My eyes were glued on the man as I debated inwardly whether I was making him up or not.

"Human?"

He looked up only the slightest. The streetlight's light reflected off his bald head. He must have been in his mid-twenties. I confirmed that this man was real. My heart couldn't believe it. It sped wildly under my chest. A free human? Where such things still in existance? He raised his dark hand and put his finger to his mouth with a small smile on his full lips.

"Yo! Claire!"

"Yeah!" I answered quickly turning my head around and accidently slapping Max with my hair. He staggered back a little as he spit out a strand of my hair.

"Thought we lost you there for a second there," Jacob said, his mood had brightened considerably. I saw the man leave down the alleyway he'd been hiding in. Convinced that I wasn't crazy and there was hope I suppressed a smile.

"I was just thinking," I said softly. Jacob cocked an eyebrow and looked at Max.

"Okay," he said. "Anywho, its going to be light out soon. We better get indoors."

"You better get indoors," I said. "I'll be just fine." Jacob laughed a little bit. Max seemed a little more spiteful.

"Yeah, rub it in, human," he said.

"If you insist..." I retorted. Jacob smiled as we headed out of town toward on that dirt road. I had to say, it was hard to dislike those boys. But I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to steal another glance at the human.

The days went on just like that. Max loved to hang out with us. He only missed us for important appointments. Jacob and I had gotten into a routine as well. We went into town about every night. He didn't ask me for my blood. Instead he asked that I play along pretending that I let him suck my blood in front of Max. It took little convincing. I didn't mind pretending. It was the actual act that made me feel sick.

I hadn't seen the human again, but he was still in my thoughts all the time. Maybe there was a human resistance. Maybe they were all underground just waiting for the time to strike. What if they did strike? What would happen to Jacob and Max? Who's side was I on?

I stood in the kitchen this particular night. The washer was running downstairs in the basement. Jacob laid on the couch in the other room staring at the ceiling. He could do that for hours. I used to think he must be bored. I used to sit down in the same room and try to keep him company, but he was plenty occupied with his own thoughts.

I felt like a wife just cleaning and tidying the house all the time. We went into town every so often and inevitably ran into Max if he wasn't already here.

I scrubbed the counter until I heard a knock at the front door. I stopped and looked at Jacob who I could see lying on the couch from where I stood. He looked back at me. We both knew that Max never knocked. Someone knocked again. Jacob slowly swung his legs over the side of the couch.

"Jacob. I know you're in there," said a woman's voice. Jacob walked slowly to the front door and looked through the peep hole. "If you don't let me in through the front door I'll just walk inside through one of the holes on the other side of the house."

* * *

We'll introduce this psycho lady in the next chapter!

Thank you once again to anyone reading this! You're my best friend!


	7. Very Little Self Control in This Chapter

I do not own Twilight. But here's a list of who I do own!

1. Claire

2. Jacob

3. Max

4. Mysterious human

5. And now... Lavender

* * *

"Jacob. I know you're in there," said a woman's voice. Jacob walked slowly to the front door and looked through the peep hole. "If you don't let me in through the front door I'll just walk inside through one of the holes on the other side of the house."

He opened the door. The woman walked into the house. She had vibrant red hair and a pale, freckleless face. As she looked in my direction I saw her eyes were a bright violet. Her red cherry lips curled into a deep frown as she met my gaze. She turned to Jacob. They met one another's venomous stares. Jacob shut the door.

"So its true," she said. "You have a pet."

"She's not a pet. She's food," Jacob said like a good vampire was probably supposed to.

"She doesn't belong to you. You didn't pay the money," the woman said barging in _my_ living room. Much like Max she didn't direct me at all. I stood tall in the doorway and folded my arms looking as threatening as possible. However Jacob was backpeddling towards me. She advanced with every step of retreat he took.

"Technically she wasn't anyone's to begin with," Jacob said.

"All uncertified humans are property of the council," said the woman. Tall, full bodied, and dangerously attractive.

"Lav, you can't barge into my home and start taking my stuff. I think there are laws against that," Jacob said coming to a halt beside me. The woman leaned forward. She was taller than Jacob. She looked like she was in her early twenties, though there was no telling how old she really was.

"That's Lavender to you, sweetheart. And don't even get me started on laws," she said her voice thick with sarcasm. Suddenly she turned to me catching me slightly offguard. "You," she said giving me a nod. "Where were you in the war?"

"Here," I said obediently.

"Were you a part of the rebellion that was hiding here?" she asked.

"No." Disbelief flickered across her face with a small amused smile.

"Really?" she said. "Then what were you doing in this house?"

I thought about the answer. Jacob started to answer for me. Lavender shushed him and held a finger in front of his face. Jacob looked incredibly annoyed.

"Being unconscious?" I asked unsure of myself. She didn't speak. I think she wanted me to keep talking. "I was under sedation."

"You bit her?" she hissed turning to Jacob.

"Yes. I kept her sedated," Jacob said.

"You with held important government property. You are in _big _trouble, Jacob," Lavender said with a soccer-mom tone. She spun on her heel and started to pace. "Nothing I teach you ever gets through. None of my wisdom has been passed on. You are hardly the boy I thought you were. You were supposed to be a great leader!" Jacob frowned deeply. He stepped forward.

"I'm hardly a boy. I'm forty years old," said the teenage boy. Lavender threw her head back and laughed dramatically.

"You could live to be a hundred, you damn fool. It won't change a thing," she said. Suddenly the door opened. Max was here. I smiled at him suddenly elated with the idea of not being alone with two angry vampires anymore. He started into the room and smiled back at me, but when he saw who else was in the room he went into a panic.

"Oh crap... The bitch is back!" he cried. Lavender practically snarled. He started to make a run for the door.

"Get back here, Max!" she demanded. Max froze where he stood with his hand on the doorknob. He sighed and turned around.

"For the record, I had nothing to do with that," he said pointing at me. Being treated like an object was getting real old.

"Who is she?" I asked Jacob alone. He opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted once again.

"I am none of your business. You would do well to keep your mouth shut, human," Lavender said.

"Yeah, well so would you," I muttered loudly under my breath. Time stopped. At least it felt like it. Max and Jacob stared at me. Lavender's eyes narrowed dangerously. Come on. It wasn't that great of a comeback.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said the giant beautiful crazy amazon lady.

I shrugged carelessly.

"You can if you want," I said lamely. This time a fist flew at my mouth. You see it in movies. You read about it. But you don't really know what its like to be punched right in the lips. I staggered backward covering my mouth as the blood rushed out of the fresh wounds.

"I am not going to believe that is your food," Lavender said once again ingoring me. My blood felt hot beneath my skin. I felt like leaping on the woman and dragging her to the ground by her long pretty hair. I wanted to jump at her throat and tear it out with my teeth. I would absolutely love to tell you that I did. That I showed that vampire who was the real dangerous one in the room. As she continued to rant, Jacob was staring at me. Well, not so much me as my blood.

He was shaking with diminishing restraint. Luckily he controlled himself.

"...So get to the police and give it back before you get yourself in even more trouble," I heard Lavender say just as I started to tune into her ranting again.

"No!" Jacob said tearing his gaze away from me.

"This is not negotiable, Jacob!" Lavender shouted back at him.

"You're damn right its not. Get out of my house," Jacob said. He stepped up to her. He was barely tall enough to look her in the eye from her runway model height. The two were in an eternity long staring contest as we waited anxiously for someone to move. Lavender was the first.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. In a flash she kicked her heel into his stomach. Jacob doubled over. Lavender smirked. "Don't worry. I'll let myself out." She walked to the door and flipped her perfect red lockes over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. After that happened it was disturbingly quiet in the room. Max and I looked at one another. Jacob's chest was angrily heaving up and down with each breath. Finally he turned on his heel and ran his hand through his short black hair. Again I looked to Max.

He just shrugged seeming that he didn't know what to do about Jacob in one of his fierce moods either. Jacob turned and pointed at the front door.

"You," he said nodding to Max. "Out."

"Jake?" Max said with an uneasy chuckle. "Come on."

"I said get out!" Jacob yelled at a vein popping volume. Max looked at me, almost showing a flicker of concern on his face. And though he saw my pleading look Max turned to leave.

"Fine. I don't want anything to do with your drama," the older man said. It was almost funny seeing Max that way. He looked like a full grown adult afraid of an eighteen year old kid. Max left, intimidated by Jacob's mood. The door slammed echoing throughout the house. As soon as Jacob was sure he was out of range he began to pace again across the floor.

I continued the cover my mouth, catching my blood in my hand and too afraid to move. Jacob's anger seethed into the oxygen of the room.

"You're stupid!" he finally barked at me. I resented that, but didn't say anything. He walked into the kitchen and continued to speak. "God! Claire, you're...you're even more stupid than Max. I can't believe you spoke to Lavender like that!" I looked at the basement door wanting to run away to my room and lock the door behind me. I remembered sometimes my mom and dad fought like this. Where one person would scream and the other would take it.

Suddenly I heard the crash of dishes. My body jumped in surprise, droplets of blood hit the carpet. I walked away deciding I should go clean myself up. The water ran into the sink, then Jacob smashed down on the faucet. As I walked by the kitchen doorway I caught a glimpse. Jacob was holding onto the counter with a white knuckled grip.

He looked like there was an inner struggle raging within. That's where I made my mistake. He turned and met my gaze. Then I stopped in my tracks, blood dripping down from my chin. Jacob's eyes dilated wide. Pupils big, like a cat with its prey in sight. He let go of the counter and started to run straight at me.

* * *

Thank you to all my faithful readers! I love you guys! If I ever saw you in real life I would buy you a Starbucks.


	8. Freedom

I don't own Twlight. I do own my characters. I hope you guys like so far since this is kind of my creation which basic structure is about 40 percent boredom, 50 percent too much time on my hands, and 10 percent randomness.

Enjoy everybody!

* * *

Jacob looked like there was an inner struggle raging within. That's where I made my mistake. He turned and met my gaze. Then I stopped in my tracks, blood dripping down from my chin. Jacob's eyes dilated wide. Pupils big, like a cat with its prey in sight. He let go of the counter and started to run straight at me.

I turned and ran down the hallway with the vampire hot on pursuit. I ran through the laundry room and ripped open the door with expertise that one can only have from living in a home. I remembered the times my older brother Michael discovered what a spit ball was, and in revenge I'd learned what happens when somebody falls asleep with their hand in warm water. There were many times when Michael had chase me through that very door, but Michael never had a thirst for blood or jutting fangs.

I ran into the backyard. It was still dark outside and for all I knew Jacob's eyesight was much better than mine. I ran like I'd never run before. The wind was whistling in my ears, arms pumped at my side with athletic grace. Yet I hadn't even reached the fence when Jacob made a desperate dive for my legs. I fell to the ground with an 'oof' and I hit my chin on the concrete walkway.

I reached forward only to feel myself be dragged backward. My fingers clawed wildy at the ground trying to pull myself away from him. I was no match for Jacob in his act of desperation. He spun me around making me flop onto my back and stare straight up at him. He paused for a moment as he hovered over me. My breath quickened, matching his ragged pace. His florescent green eyes into my boring brown ones.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered as he shook with fading restraint. I pushed myself up with my elbows ready to run. Jacob pushed me down. I hit the ground flat on my back as he leaned in and closed his mouth over my bleeding lips. Shock made me freeze. Jacob took advantage of my weakened state and licked the blood that had poured on my chin and dripped down to my neck.

I remembered when I was in junior high when I would dream of this kind of moment that was romantic, even strangely erotic. But I just stared up at the sky. Stars twinkled above us in our silent act of violence. I tried to struggle as Jacob's teeth grazed my skin. He trailed the dripping blood down to my neck. That was all it took to make him clamp down into me and take my blood that was flowing with a mixture of sweet adrenaline.

Moments passed. The horizon was turning purple behind him. The sun was coming up. For a split second I thought if I should even warn the crazed maniac. Jacob was preoccupied on my neck as the purple turned to pink and then slowly to orange. Suddenly, Jacob released me abruptly. His face was over mine again, but he looked sane now. The beast inside him was satiated. His permenantly pale cheeks were almost dark with embarrassment.

"Claire," he said. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

He turned away ashamed with himself.

"Jacob, the sun's coming up," I said before I could think again about not telling him and killing the only guard to my own personal prison. Surprise flickered across his face. He stood up seeing the rays peeking over the distant hills and ran inside the house not bothering to tell me to come with him. I waited a beat and heard the basement door closed inside. The sun rose and I could see it for the first time in about a month. Well, more like a month and four years, but it looked the same as it always did. The shining yellow globe rose up the way it had since the dawn of time.

It made me smile that people could not control everything. Unlike humans, the sun was much too powerful to harness. I sat there gazing at it and feeling its warmth on my skin. I brushed away the trickling blood from my neck and without thought wiped it on the side of my pants as if it were only ketchup. But this was okay, I realized as I vasked in the light.

Without thought I stood up and brushed off my jeans of the dirt from the ground I had been harshly pushed to. Suddenly I realized that I was outside in daylight, unaccompanied by Jacob. No vampires could come out now. This realization got me excited. I had the whole day ahead of me! I went around the house back to the dirt road and followed it into town. I pressed my hand against my neck to stop slowed bleeding.

I did what I always did before I went into town. I didn't have to worry about Jacob always looming over my shoulder watching me like an animal in a zoo. I went to the bathroom and brushed out my hair. I went to my room and dressed in casual, yet stylish clothes. Clothes I used to go to the mall in with my friends.

I was satisfied with my look. I felt confident in myself. So I dug through my mostly destroyed room and found my tote bag, absolutely amazed it hadn't been looted. After four years!

I felt like a million dollars in the sun light. I looked better than I had in too long and I was glad. You never know. I might run into someone out there. So I left and closed the front door behind me.

* * *

Drama!

Thank you all my great readers. Remember to keep reading. There's a Starbucks drink in it for you if you do.


	9. You Say You Wanna Revolution

I don't own Twilight. I do own all these characters.

* * *

As I walked up the road that led me into town I felt so peaceful. I saw animals I hadn't seen in so long that were asleep in the night. It felt so much more natural to be awake during the day. How could any former human stand not being able to see the illuminated earth or feel the sun. It felt wonderful until I got to town and then it wasn't so pleasant anymore.

During the daytime the vampires turned off the electricity to conserve energy. The stores were all closed and no one was out in the streets. There I was looking my best for a day out on the town and no one was there. Absolutely no one. The wind blew through the streets rattling the signs of the stores and rustling the table clothes on the open cafes.

My spirits fell.

Why did I think this was a good idea again?

I continued up through Claudia Street and stopped at my favorite bookstore. It was a family owned place. It may not have had the best selection, but it excelled in atmosphere. And coffee. But it brought back memories of the times of humans. I remembered dragging my friends here and making them browse for books with me. I remembered constantly applying over and over again, even though they said they would only hire eighteen year olds.

I sighed as I looked in the window. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on the glass. Freedom was depressing...

The smallest sound made me look the other direction. It sounded like the scuffling of sneakers against the ground. I was too afraid to call out to whoever was out there. I checked my surroundings one more time. No one seemed to be around. The town was still aside from the occasional wind. The streetlights swung slightly from the wires strung across the roofs.

Then I noticed something.

"Shit," I hissed.

There was a camera facing my direction from the top of the streetlight!

"Hey!" a voice shouted from across the street. I jumped out of surprise and saw a shadow in the alleyways. "What the hell are you doing?" I followed my first instinct. I started to run back home. My bag billowed behind me. Jacob was right. I am stupid. What was I thinking going out by myself during the daytime? Of course the vampires were going to have a security system where they could see if there were any humans walking around!

"Hey! Get back here!" I didn't turn to see who was yelling at me. I just kept running down the dirt path that led back to my house. I stopped when I got to my driveway. Leading them back to Jacob probably wasn't the smartest thing to do is it? So I kept on running down the road. "Hey!" The voice cried again. I was tired. I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and turned around.

"It's okay!" said a boy who was running towards me. "We're friendlies!" He finally caught up to me and stopped to catch his breath. We were both panting.

"Hi," said the boy with a broad smile. He stuck out his hand.

"Mikey Mallow, human extraordinare," he said. I looked at his hand oddly for a moment and then reached and shook his hand.

"Claire Dannings," I introduced.

"Tory told me she saw you taking a stroll in Fillon," Mikey said. "Pretty ballsy."

"Pretty stupid," said a female voice. A girl rounded the corner. She was panting as well. She was bright blonde and blue eyed. And practically a twig. This girl's bones showed through her clothes. I looked at Mikey. He was practically drowning in his own clothes too. "What were you thinking?"

"Lay off Tory," Mikey said. He smiled at me. "Claire's cool. She doesn't have to hide her existance." Tory nodded at me.

"You're the girl Lance told us about. The girl that walks with vampires," she said folding her skinny arms. Unsure of what else to say I nodded. Tory looked at my neck. She touched her own neck. "Um, you got a little something right there...Oh, you're a pet!" I touched my neck. I had smeared dried blood crusted on my skin. I spit into my hand and started to wipe it off.

"I am not a pet," I said. Tory smiled.

"I know. That's just what we call personal humans," Tory said. She turned and noddded back toward the city. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Lance." Tory and Mikey are brother and sister. Both their parents died during the war trying to save them. Mikey was twelve and Tory was twenty. There's plenty of lush forests around Fillon. they found an old cabin with an even older bomb shelter built by their paranoid neighbor. Lance came along as a freedom fighter. They offered him shelter in exchange for his protection.

I followed them through the forest. They marked the trees along the path showing when they were getting near the cabin.

"Mikey wrote TML in permanent marker on all the trees. Its indistinct enough for the vampires to walk by and not notice it. They just thing its gang graffitti from before the Revolution," Tory explained. When we got to the cabin it was much more than I expected. Here I was living in a house that had been half destroyed in a recent war and these guys had a summer cabin with electricity, water, the works.

The top was covered with tree branches and leaves to hide from anyone flying overhead.

"Nice," I complimented. Next to the house a hatch from the ground opened up. There was the african american man I'd seen before. He was stringy just like Tory and Mikey, but he was slightly more toned. Like a basketball player he was impossibly tall and lean for speed. He came out cleaning a gun with a rag. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey," he said. "You made it."

"Yeah," I said.

"Lance, this is Claire," Tory introduced. I shook Lance's hand.

"Nice to meet finally meet you," he said. "I've been watching you."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. You hang out with Jacob O'Connel," he said. I was going to protest that what we did was not so much as hanging out as it was just awkwardly staying within each other's presence, but he was close enough.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug.

"She's his pet," Tory said.

"I'm not his pet," I argued.

"It's true," Lance said. "He hasn't even bitten her." Tory scoffed. I took in a sharp breath as he said this.

"Oh really?" she said in disbelief. Lance's brow furrowed as he got a closer look. His brown eyes peered at my neck and observed the markings Jacob scarred me with.

"Oh..." he said. I felt my cheeks flush. Maybe I was a pet.

"It happened this morning. I was bleeding and he kind of...lost it," I said unsure of how else to explain what happened.

"Hmm..." Lance said. Awkward silence.

"Well, okay. We need an inside man... I'm sorry. I mean woman for the vampire world. You would be the perfect informant for the preparation," he said. I cocked my head to the side.

"Preparation?" I asked.

"For the Human Revolution," he said.

"We're taking back what we've lost," Mikey said proudly. Humans taking over again? And _me_ helping? It didn't make any sense in my head.

"There's no way I could help you. All my time is spent with Jacob. He's not going to let me go around spying," I pointed out. Lance snorted.

"What are you talking about? Just spy on Jacob. O'Connel was one of the best soldiers they had," Lance said. I blinked with shock.

"What do you mean?"

"He systematically picked and changed all the humans needed for the Vampire Revolution. He could break into any politician, pop star, or military officer's home and turn them into vampires. Tempted by immortality, the humans were left with no leaders and no hope. The guy's a diabolical genius."

"What?" I gasped. I looked at the ground unable to put the pieces together.

I remembered what Max had said, _He's an absolute control freak. He also happens to be a born leader. He told me once that he wanted to go to military college and be a great general. Before he was changed. He would have been a great general too. _

"We understand it's going to be hard for you to give us information, so we'll have to work out a system. There's a PO Box for the old shack down Mine Rd. It's right on your way into town and there's a slot where you can stick a letter through and update us on how the vampire government system works, who the important people are, where Harvesting Farms are located," Lance said. I was still blindsighted by the former information. Jacob? A great hero soldier during the whole war that I completely missed? And he didn't tell me! Max didn't even mention it!

"Claire?" Lance said. I woke myself up to reality quickly focusing on the current conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said rubbing my eyes. I took a deep breath. "I never agreed to do anything." The three humans looked at one another and then back at me.

"Why wouldn't you? They ended the world," Tory said.

"They didn't end the world. I mean, they did some messed up stuff, but Jacob's not in war stuff anymore. The guy doesn't even have a job. He doesn't even do anything," I said. They stared. Lance chuckled in disbelief.

"Jacob's one of the best they got," he said.

"I'm just not sure if I feel comfortable with-..." The moment I said that the air around all four of us got thicker. Then tension grew. I knew immediately I had said something wrong.

"You aren't serious, are you?" he said folding his arms. "You're siding with them? Have you ever even been to a Harvesting Farm? You ever seen a person lying there asleep, barely taken care of, with tubes attached to their necks?"

"No," I said.

"Then why wouldn't you side with us?" Lance asked harshly. He took a step toward me. I fought the urge to take a step back, but couldn't keep myself from avoiding his gaze. Lance reached for my neck and touched my slowly healing wounds. "Why would you want to live life as a pet?" I took a step back.

"Look," I said slowly back peddling. My mind was racing with confusion. What should I do? Whose side was I on? "I should get back."

"Claire," Mikey said. I had to get out of there. I slowly started to make my escape.

"Right. The PO Box. I'll remember that. I'll contact you if I have anything to say," I said quickly. I turned and walked away as fast as I could without running. Then when I was sure they couldn't see me anymore I let myself sprint the whole way home.

* * *

Yay! More to come when I think of more to write. (Which should be soon.) 


	10. Twenty Questions

I do not own Twilight, blah, blah, blah...

Big news everyone. And some of you might be a little pissed to find this out. I'm continuing this story. But not on anymore. It's going to be on my own website. So this is the final chapter for here, but it is far from over. For more on the story check back on my website which will be displayed at the end.

Please don't hate me! I just don't think this story really belongs here because its not really fanfiction. Granted Twilight rocks harder than anything I could write. I give it that. So I might as well leave the space for people who actually want to read fanfiction.

* * *

I ran into my house and shut the door behind me. Finally alone I leaned against it back first. My eyes closed and exhaustion finally set in. I had been up for an entire day after all. And then I went into town and made the day more than it had to be. I swallowed hard and then looked across the living room. The couch had never looked more tempting. I walked over to it and collapsed. Sleep came easily to the weary. 

"Claire!"

My eyes snapped open. I protested to waking with a groan. I looked around. Suddenly two bright green orbs clouded my vision.

"Ah!" I jolted back to reality sitting up and knocking heads with Jacob who had been looking down at me.

"Ow!" we shouted together. I pushed myself away from him and slid from the couch to my feet. Jacob rubbed his head and then stood up.

"Claire, I am so sorry," Jacob started. Recent events flooded back to my memory. I narrowed my eyes angrily. His expression softened. He tried to reach for my hand, but I pulled it away in time. I walked around the furniture into the kitchen. I gave the time a quick glance seeing that it was still early in the night. "Claire..." The front door burst open. I groaned, too frustrated to have to deal with Max.

"Howdy neighbors!" Max said.

I turned and faced Jacob who was blocking the doorway into the kitchen. I quickly scanned the room and saw there was no way out. So I leaned against the counter.

"What'd I miss?" Max asked peeking over Jacob's shoulder. Jacob and I were locked in a showdown as we stared at one another.

"Claire, I'm sorry for what I did," Jacob said choosing his wording carefully. Max still thought that Jacob used me for food. I glared in his direction. To be honest, being bitten isn't really that bad. If anything its kind of exhilerating. Maybe it was the little junior high girl inside me who would chop off her left hand to ever be that close to Jacob O'Conner.

What I was mad about was the fact that Jacob never told me about his involvement in the war. He never told me he was a warrior. A spy. But of course he didn't know that I knew that.

"I'm really sorry," Jacob said almost pleading. Max looked from me to him.

"Come on! Someone tell me what happened!" he whined nearly jumping up and down.

"Yeah Jacob," I said coyly. "Tell him what happened." Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. He desperately didn't want Max to know that he was keeping me around for some unknown reason. He wanted him to think I was food. I smiled knowing this and that Max was willing to help me corner him in a bind.

"I bit her," Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"So?"

"It was the first time I bit her," Jacob admitted. I blinked in surprise.

"The first time? I thought you'd been biting her for a while," he said. Then he realized he'd been getting lied to for the past month and a half. "Oh. Oh...You lost it and attacked her." Then Max surprised me. He rose his head and slapped Jacob upside the head. I snorted trying to hold back a laugh as Jacob's annoyance had switched from me to Max.

"You're an idiot," Max said bluntly. I smiled. "Humans are food, not friends!" Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed. Max looked at him.

"Can I talk to you in the basement?" he asked Jacob. Max led the way to the basement. Jacob followed him reluctantly. I waited until I heard the door closed. Then I crept out to the living room and pressed my ear up to the door. The light thumping told me Max and Jacob were almost to the bottom of the stairs.

"You hadn't even bitten her?" Max finally said.

"I couldn't. She didn't want me to," Jacob said softly.

"She's a human! Cows don't necessarily want to be made into hamburgers, but they're ground up into beef anyway," Max pointed out.

"Thank you for enlightening me, oh wise one," Jacob mocked.

"Jake, you gotta tell me the truth. Why are you keeping her around? You didn't have any intent on biting her, so why are you risking your neck, your reputation. for her?" Max asked. I listened closely. There was silence. My heart was racing. I desperately wanted to know. Suddenly the door opened and nearly lost my balance when I caught myself in the doorway. Jacob looked down at me.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. I stood up straight and brushed invisible dust off my clothes.

"Alright," Jacob said with a defeated sigh. He half turned back at Max as well. "Both of you, in the living room. We'll get this settled once and for all." Max and I silently went to the living room. Jacob sat in his designated spot in my mom's rocking chair. I sat on the floor since Max had plopped down on the couch and stretched his entire body across it. He rested his hands behind his head with a smile.

"Alright, Max, you go first," Jacob said.

"Why are you keeping her around?" Max said nodding at me.

"For food," he answered.

"Bull shit," I responded immediately.

"Repayment, for not telling anyone for killing that drug dealer," Jacob tried again. I looked at Max. The vampire shrugged.

"Okay, good enough answer," Max said.

"Claire?" Jacob said nodding at me. My turn. What should I ask him? I had to many questions to ask. I couldn't decide where to start. What did you do in the war? How were you involved in the war and simultaneously hiding me in the basement? Who's Lavender? How did he know her? Was she going to tell on us and get us all arrested? Where were my parents and brother? Could we rescue them?

"How do you kill a vampire?" I said. He blinked in surprise. I didn't care. I guess I was still mad at him for what he did.

"Vampires can be killed. But they can't die. Basically, we can only be killed if our bodies are destroyed," Jacob said. I almost couldn't believe he'd answered me. His vibrant green eyes stared intensely into mine. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to rebuild the trust he had destroyed. I blinked and looked down at the carpet almost ashamed of myself.

"My turn," Jacob said. "Claire, would you mind if I bit you again?" Those dazzling green eyes were almost hynotizing. I could tell where the myths came from that a vampire could command a person to do whatever they wanted.

"No," I said. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Can I bite you?" Max asked.

"No," Jacob and I said together.

"Damn," Max said.

"Are we done playing twenty questions?" Jacob asked.

"No," I said.

"Yes, this isn't as interesting as I thought it was going to be. Let's go into town and get some blood," Max said. Once again I was ignored. Jacob offered his hand to help pull me off the ground from my cross legged position. He smirked a little bit. I shouldn't trust him. He was the enemy. I knew that. There were still so many things he had to answer for me. But it didn't feel like now was the time. Maybe vampires did have some sort of mind control I didn't know about.

Or maybe I was naively putting my faith in a vampire.

* * *

Check out my website! It's growing like crazy. 

And for those who are curious this is my website sort of. The link won't come up on fanfiction so here it is in word form.

http://winged516(dot)tripod(dot)com

It has plenty more stories written by me. I'm also offering to put anyone's other stories on it too. So if you're interested or you're just bored and you want to read check it out.


End file.
